Fall To Pieces
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Lilly reflects on Miley's absence. Based on a song with the same name by Velvet Revolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. Inspired by the song 'Fall To Pieces' by Velvet Revolver. Lyrics included.**

**

* * *

**

**Fall To Pieces**

_It's been a long year_

_Since you've been gone_

_I've been alone here_

_I've grown old_

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

Miley is beautiful, and I can't help the flutter in my chest as I sit here flipping through the many photographs I have of her, of us together taken throughout the years of our friendship. It's only been a few months since we parted ways at the airport, but it feels infinitely longer and each day my heart breaks a little bit more at her absence. What could I do? We both have dreams, different dreams; Miley's has always been her career and mine has always been to go to college with my best friend. But my best friend isn't here; she's off in Paris for the year making a movie with Tom Cruise and Steven Spielberg, an opportunity that no one could pass up.

It wouldn't be fair to either of us if I'd gone to Paris with her like we originally planned, or if Miley stayed here and gone to school. We're getting older and our lives and priorities are different.

_I keep a journal of memories_

_I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe_

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

I don't know when it changed, but missing Miley turned into heartache and a longing that keeps me awake at night. My breath catches, my face flushes and there's an ache in my chest that has become a permanent fixture. I can't focus on anything, and I'd rather sit here and flip through old journals of our time together and pictures, losing myself in memories of the past and yearning for a present and a future with her by my side.

I cry myself to sleep at night and when I finally fall asleep, Miley is here. She's kissing me, loving me and telling me that everything will be alright, and then the harsh reality sets in and I wake up alone. These dreams have clouded my senses so deeply that sometimes I actually think that they are real, that Miley and I are together and the loneliness is just a nightmare.

I don't know when it happened, but I've fallen in love with my best friend. Sometimes, I think she loves me too; I mean, who would give up a secret identity for someone who's just a friend? I can't help but think that before life separated us, we were on the verge of something more; destined for something greater than friendship.

So, I lay here thinking of my sweet Miley, hoping that wherever she is, she's thinking of me too.

_All the years I've tried_

_With more to go_

_Will the memories die?_

_I'm waiting_

_Will I find you?_

_Can I find you?_

_We're falling down_

_I'm falling_

_

* * *

_**I might continue with this using other songs. Review? :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. Song used in this chapter is 'Letters From The Sky' by Civil Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Fall To Pieces Chapter Two: Letters From The Sky**

_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape _

_And I'll know_

_One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea _

_And they'll know_

_That you and I were made for this_

_I was made to taste your kiss_

_We were made to never fall away_

_Never fall away_

I sighed for what must have been the hundredth time tonight. Today was another long day on set, and when I was done all I wanted to do was crawl into the tub and soak away my uneasiness. That didn't work, and when I started to prune I got out, ordered room service and looked over my lines and schedule for tomorrow.

Most people my age in my position would probably be out living it up, but not me. Nothing seems interesting to me without my best friend. Lilly isn't here, and all I do is long for the few short moments where I can hear her voice on the phone. Those moments are few and far between with both our schedules and the nine hour time difference.

I never knew it was possible to miss someone so much, never knew such pain and heartache until now. Is it normal to miss you best female friend this much? Who am I kidding, what is normal anyway?

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky _

_Telling us all to go free_

_But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know _

_That you're coming back_

_Mmm you're coming back for me_

_'Cause even though you left me here _

_I have nothing left to fear_

_These are only walls that hold me here_

_Hold me here..._

_Hold me here..._

_Hold me here..._

_Oh to hold me here..._

As I lay here on yet another sleepless night, I wonder how I was able to deny the fact that I've been in love with Lilly for so long. Everything I've ever done has been for her. I trusted her with my biggest secret when we were twelve years old; I've written songs for her and taken her everywhere with me; I couldn't bear the thought of losing her so instead of moving back to Tennessee we moved into a bigger house and she moved in with me; and finally, I gave up my biggest secret and let it be known that I was Hannah Montana just so we could go to college together and have a normal life, so I could be free to be me with my best friend.

And then I got one of the biggest opportunities of my career so far, an offer to star in a Tom Cruise movie and I couldn't pass it up. Lilly understood, and here I am. I'm in Paris and I'm so lonely and yearning for the day Mr. Spielberg yells 'That's a wrap!' so I can go home to Lilly.

I wonder if she feels the same way, if she misses me as much as I miss her. I want to take her into my arms and never let her go. Hastily, I grab my phone. It's 5pm in California and Lilly's in class, but I just have to let her know that I miss her.

'_I miss you'_ I text, for those three words are all I can manage before I choke on my tears and sob into my pillows.

_One day soon _

_I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon_

_And we will hear those planes overhead _

_And we won't have to be scared_

_Mmm yes we won't have to be scared_

_Oh we won't have to be yea..._

_Yea..._

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back to me_

_

* * *

_**This story is unlike anything I've written so far - let me know what you think****. Review? Thanks!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. Song used in this chapter is 'The Distance' by Evan & Jaron**

**

* * *

**

**Fall To Pieces Chapter Three: The Distance**

_The sky has lost its color  
The sun has turned to grey  
At least thats how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away_

'I miss you', those three words were enough to make me pack up my books and leave class early. I know I should have stayed; economics is boring and I need all the help I can get, but I just can't help the surge of emotions I got at just three simple words. Miley misses me.

I ran back to my room in record time, shut the door and threw my bag down onto the empty bed. Sighing, I looked at the time; Miley texted me fifteen minutes ago, I know it's late in Paris, but she must be awake, right? Screw it; I need to hear her voice, for it's been too long.

_I crawl up in a corner  
As I watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to  
The time you're coming back  
You're coming back_

Three rings were all it took.

"I miss you too," I said, not even giving her a chance to say hello. I can hear the smile in her voice as she responds.

"Hello, Lilly. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I retort.

"I should be, but sleep is something that hasn't come easy for me since I've been in Paris."

I wince slightly; Miley never does well without a proper amount of rest. "Oh."

"So, why did you leave class early?"

"I got your text, and well, I wanted to hear your voice." I hear Miley sniffle and with that I finally realize that she's been crying. "Don't cry, Miley. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just…" Miley takes a moment to compose herself. "I miss you so much. I'm so lonely Lilly."

Now I'm the one who wants to cry. I can hear Miley's heartache and I'm sure it matches my own, and all I want to do is take her in my arms and soothe her worries away.

"How's Oliver?" Miley asks, catching me off-guard.

"He's ok, but he's… not going to make the cut."

"Oh?" Miley asks.

"I'm not in love with him Miley, my heart belongs to someone else." I say as silent tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Who does your heart belong to?" Miley asks almost scared, her voice so low I have to strain to hear it.

"You." I said, not hesitating. I need her to know that she's all I think about. "Do you think about me as much as I think about you? Miley, you're my whole world."

Miley growls a happy noise from deep in her throat. "Every day, Lilly. The only thing that keeps me going is the thought that every day is one day closer to when I get to be with you."

I stay silent for a moment, taking in what was said. "If I was with you right now, what would we be doing?" I ask.

I hear Miley smile. "We would be in bed, making love after a moonlit stroll though the city, and finally when we've both had enough, we'd be holding each other as we slept."

My face is flushed red as a pang of arousal hits me hard. Our conversations have never gone in this direction before, but I'm so grateful because now I know that I'm not alone in loving, longing and yearning for my best friend.

"Christmas is coming Lilly," Miley says. "Come spend Christmas with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

_I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name_

_

* * *

_**Review? :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannan Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. I switched POV in this chapter, not sure if it's good or not. Song used is 'Never Let Go' by Hanson.**

**

* * *

**

**Fall To Pieces Chapter Four: Never Let Go**

_Just lay down  
And let your worries sleep  
Don't think now  
The water is dark and deep_

Miley anxiously paced the length of her suite, eagerly awaiting Lilly's arrival. She sent a car to the airport to pick her up and as luck would have it, her flight was delayed. Rose petals were scattered around the room, candles were lit and champagne was on ice. Today was her last day of filming; the Christmas and New Year's holiday would give her ten days off, ten wonderful days to spend with Lilly.

A soft knock broke the brunette out of her trance. Not hesitating, she ran to the door and opened it swiftly. There, stood Lilly. Miley was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions that hit her all at once.

"Hi." Lilly said shyly.

"Lilly" Miley whispered, voice thick, laced with all the pent up longing she had felt since she landed in Paris months ago. Not breaking eye contact, Miley reached out and pulled the blonde to her and into her arms. Lilly buried her head in Miley's neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Miley pulled back enough to look into her eyes before solidly connecting their lips for the first time. The kiss was slow and sweet, full of all the unspoken love and lust both girls had for one another. Not breaking contact, Lilly kicked the door shut as Miley pulled her further into the room.

_Cause you know that I'll love you  
And never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and never let go  
Yes I'll love you and never let go_

"How was your flight?" Miley asked when they finally pulled away for air. Lilly took a moment and looked around the room, seeing for the first time the romantic setting Miley created.

"You did all of this for me?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"We'll talk later. Just kiss me, Miley."

Miley's eyes widened at the pang of arousal that hit her as she kissed Lilly.

_Just cry out  
Yeah I've cried those tears before  
I can feel it now  
As your teardrops hit the floor_

Bodies crying out for each other, they quickly ridded each other of their clothes and settled onto the bed.

_Cause you know  
That I'll love you and never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and never let go  
Yes I love you and never let go_

"I can't believe this is happening; it feels like a dream."

"It is a dream, Lilly, it's a dream come true."

Words didn't need to be spoken as they loved one another, giving into their raw desires and emotions for the first time. Miley made sweet love to Lilly just like she promised she would weeks ago on the phone.

_You don't have to ask me do I love you  
As I hold you it says how much I do  
I'm yours until forever is through  
Anytime I stand for you  
I know I'd lay my life down for you_

"I love you Miley." Lilly said, crying tears of happiness.

"I love you too."

_I'll never let  
Not ever let go_

_just lay down  
put your worried thoughts to bed  
as slumber pulls you down  
on my shoulder rest your head_

_'Cause you know  
That I love you and never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and never let go  
Yes I love you and never let go_

_never let go never let go  
never let never let go never let go_

_

* * *

_**...Review? :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. Song used in this chapter is 'The Dolphin's Cry' by Live.

* * *

**

**Fall To Pieces Chapter Five: The Dolphins Cry**

_The way you're bathed in light  
Reminds me of that night  
God laid me down into your rose  
Garden of trust  
And I was swept away  
With nothing left to say  
Some helpless fool yet I was lost  
In a swoon of peace  
You're all I need to find.  
So when the time is right.  
Come to me sweetly, come to me.  
Come to me._

Lilly is a goddess. The light shining through the blinds is dancing across her face, making her beautiful features even more radiant. She's sleeping peacefully in my arms, and I cannot recall a single moment of my life that's ever been better than this. Lilly belongs right here with me, and I'm never letting her go.

_Love will lead us, alright  
Love will lead us, she will lead us  
Can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
See the road rise up to meet us  
It's in the air we breathe tonight  
Love will lead us, she will lead us_

Last night was beyond amazing; making love to Lilly was better than I ever could have imagined. I feel like love has brought us together, as corny as that may sound. She completes me. Even though it's only been a little more than three months, it seems like we've never been apart.

_Oh yeah we'll meet again,  
It's like we never left  
Time in between was just a dream  
Did we leave this place?  
This crazy fog surrounds me  
You wrap your legs around me  
All I can do to try and breathe  
Let me breathe  
So that I  
So we can go together_

I don't want to wake her but I can't help it. I softly lean down and kiss her lips lightly.

"Mmm, g'morning."

I can't help the smile that overtakes my face. "Good morning sweetheart, I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. I woke up about ten minutes ago." Lilly stretches before rolling over and pinning me to the bed, kissing me. I stare at her in amazement – she is so incredibly beautiful she takes my breath away. Lilly tucks her hair behind her ear before sliding off and lying on her side. I mimic her position, pulling her to me, slipping my leg in between hers.

"Last night was amazing." I say the first thing that comes to mind.

Lilly smiles. "It was, Miley – last night was the best night of my life."

"Mine too." I lift her hand up to my lips and place a delicate kiss upon it. "How was your flight?"

"Boring. And long. All I could think about the whole time was how much I couldn't wait to see you." I smiled and Lilly's stomach started to growl so I got up and ordered us room service.

"So, I know this might seem crazy to ask, but you and Oliver..."

"Are over. I broke up with him three weeks ago when he came to see me. We spent the weekend together and I told him that I couldn't be with him any longer. I told him I loved you."

"And how did he take that?"

"He pretty much flipped out and got really angry and then he left. We haven't spoken since."

I nodded my head, taking in everything that was said so far. I think it's safe to assume that Oliver probably hates me and I can't say that I blame him. I just hope that someday we can still be friends.

"What are you thinking?" Lilly asks.

"I'm thinking that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Lilly, I don't know how it took me so long to realize it, but I'm never letting you go."

"You never have to let me go Miley." Lilly takes my hand and places it on her breast by her heart. A small shudder rips through me and I swallow hard. "I want to spend my life with you too."

I close the small distance between us and capture her lips. This girl is my whole world.

_Life is like a shooting star  
It don't matter who you are  
If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
We are lost 'till we are found  
This phoenix rises up from the ground  
And all these wars are over_

_

* * *

_**...Review? **_  
_


End file.
